Obra do Acaso
by RWlover93
Summary: Descubra o resultado de Dean Afrodisíacos. Wincest. Lemon


_**N/A:**__ Essa FanFic tem relação sexual entre dois homens e além disso, eles são irmãos, então... Pecado duplamente qualificado! [adoooooro]_

**Disclaimer:**Supernatural não é meu, nem os personagens e blá, blá, blá... Aliás, se eu fosse a autora, era bem capaz de refazerem a inquisição só para me perseguir. [hihihi...]

**Dedicatória: **Dedico essa Fic a todos os fãs de Wincest e em especial à Aline Miranda que não gosta de Wincest, mas eu falei tanto deles que ela acabou vendo Wincest em todos os episódios e ela disse que a culpa é minha!

_**Aviso:**_A classificação correta dessa Fic seria "M", mas como muitas pessoas não entendem a classificação por letras do eu deixei "T".

Enjoy!

* * *

_Só você não vê, finge que não sabe_

_Que eu estou sofrendo, por causa de você..._

Já era o quinto Motel que iam, e se aquele também estivesse lotado Dean ia mandar tudo para os ares e ia dormir no carro.

Tudo por causa de um maldito festival na cidade!

Dane-se o festival, havia um espírito nada legal matando pessoas por aí e se não fossem ele e seu irmão para detê-lo todos os idiotas participantes do festival estariam mortos.

Por um momento até considerou tê-lo deixado vivo, pelo menos teria um lugar para dormir.

- Vai lá falar com a porra da atendente, por que eu sou capaz de estourar os miolos dela se não tiver nenhum quarto! – berrou Dean – Só volte se conseguir.

Sam saiu do carro e respirou fundo, Dean estava com um humor de cão. Era bem verdade que não tinham conseguido dormir na noite passada, mas as coisas que eles caçavam não olhavam no calendário antes de resolverem atacar.

Dean continuou no carro, respirava pausadamente para tentar se acalmar, até que viu o sinal de Sam, ele tinha conseguido um quarto.

- Até que enfim! – exclamou ele ao entrar na recepção do motel

- Aqui está a chave senhor, tenham uma noite prazerosa – disse a atendente entregando a chave a Sam.

Dean não sabia por que, mas tinha notado algo estranho naquele "tenham uma noite prazerosa", algo de... Libidinoso.

Mas dane-se! Se o quarto tivesse uma cama onde ele pudesse dormir, ótimo.

Sam foi à frente enquanto eles procuravam o quarto 202, o corredor era longo e eles ouviram alguns barulhos constrangedores.

Seria constrangedor, se eles já não estivessem tão acostumados com lugares como aquele.

Ele passou o cartão na porta e ela destrancou, Sam abriu a porta e esperou que Dean entrasse primeiro.

- O que foi hein? Tem alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo? – ele perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto escuro.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa suas narinas foram invadidas por um cheiro muito doce e meio desnorteante, ele olhou ao redor quando a luz acendeu e ficou tão surpreso que não conseguiu dizer nada além de...

- WTF...? **[1]**

Sam olhava para o chão e não disse nada em resposta.

O quarto era todo vermelho, as paredes, as cortinas, os móveis, era ridiculamente brega, tinha até uma prateleira em cima da mesa com vários potes de lubrificante, sem contar no cheiro doce que só aumentava, Dean deu mais uns passos e uma música do Marvin Gaye começou a tocar.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! – exclamou Dean – Marvin Gaye?

- Temos tantas outras coisas para se preocupar aqui e você reclama da música! – exclamou Sam

– Você está falando do espelho no teto ou a cama redonda? – disse Dean – Ou esse cheiro que já está me deixando tonto?

- É afrodisíaco – disse Sam

- Hum... Está sabendo muito hein Sammy...

- A atendente me falou – explicou Sam jogando o casaco em cima do sofá vermelho

- Ah, você sabia que o quarto era assim?

- Claro que sabia, mas esse era o único, você estava a fim de procurar outro lugar?

- Não, claro que não – disse Dean – Olha, eu vou tomar banho, mas dê um jeito nessa música infernal, por que posso suportar o espelho no teto, a cama redonda, até esse cheiro alucinógeno, mas Marvin Gaye é pedir demais!

Dean se encaminhou para banheiro enquanto a voz de Marvin Gaye ecoava pelo quarto:

"…_My baby ohhh come take control, just grab a hold of my body and mind , soon we'll be making it, honey, oh we're feeling fine honey, you're my medicine open up and let me in…" _**[2]**

"You're my medicine, open up and let me in"? – gritou Dean do banheiro – Come on! Isso é uma droga!

Ele olhou o banheiro e não conseguiu ficar sério, havia potes de óleos afrodisíacos e cremes para massagem por todo o lado, sem falar na banheira ampla, excelente para duas pessoas...

- Acho que esse troço afrodisíaco não está fazendo bem... – disse Dean a si mesmo enquanto tirava a roupa.

Quando ligou o chuveiro ele notou que a música horrenda do Marvin Gaye tinha parado de tocar, ótimo! Sammy tinha dado um jeito, ele sempre dava.

"Pelo menos o banheiro não é vermelho..." ele pensou divertidamente enquanto ligava o chuveiro.

Recebeu outra rajada do cheiro doce no rosto, era estranho, estava começando a gostar dele, era meio que... Viciante.

Dean se apressou em terminar o banho e saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, Sam estava com o laptop aberto em cima da mesa.

- Olha, eu estava pesquisando sobre esse motel e descobri algo... – disse Sam

- Descobriu o que?

- Que "o Beey Motel é bastante utilizado por casais alternativos" – ele leu

- Alternativos? – perguntou Dean confuso

- Gays.

- Oh! Bom, então agora eu sei o porquê dessa decoração vermelha e o espelho no teto... – brincou Dean sorrindo levemente. - É bem alternativo!

Sam fechou o laptop sorrindo e quando se levantou alguém bateu na porta.

- Serviço de quarto!

- Você pediu o serviço de quarto? – perguntou Dean

- Não!

Dean abriu a porta, o garçom do motel ficou vermelho quando o viu só de toalha.

- Desculpem senhores, espero não ter entrado num momento inoportuno, mas eu vim trazer o serviço de quarto...

- A gente não pediu nada não, viu? – disse Dean

- Eu sei senhor, é que o serviço de quarto Premium faz parte do pacote da suíte presidencial – explicou ele

- Suíte Presidencial...? – sibilou Dean olhando para Sam – Hum... E o que você tem aí?

- É Champagne, morangos e calda de chocolate meio amargo.

- Pode deixar aqui mesmo. – disse Dean com um sorriso aberto.

O garçom deixou o champagne e o chocolate em cima da mesa e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- Finalmente alguma coisa boa! – exclamou Dean – E eu estava mesmo pensando em comer...

- Eu ainda vou tomar banho, é melhor esperar. – avisou Sam

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça e foi se vestir enquanto Sam entrava no banheiro.

- Cuidado para não se perder nos aromas aí dentro, hein Sammy... – alertou Dean sorrindo maliciosamente.

Sam sorriu levemente e entrou no banheiro, era incrível o tamanho da bagunça que Dean conseguia fazer com apenas um banho, mas já estava acostumado.

- Cara, você está usando um roupão vermelho? – exclamou Dean quando Sam saiu do banheiro

- Só tinha esse... – ele comentou – Eu acho que tinha mais morangos quando entrei no banheiro...

- Eu tinha que provar!

Dean usava seu pijama habitual: short de flanela e regata branca e estava sentado na cama redonda com uma taça na mão.

- Cara, eu acho que esse champagne é meio forte demais, e olhe que eu estou acostumado com bebida... – disse Dean

- Por que forte? – perguntou Sam se aproximando

- Eu estou realmente tonto...

Sam se sentou na cama e no mesmo instante ela começou a rodar lentamente.

- É culpa do champagne ou a cama está mesmo rodando? – perguntou Dean confuso

- Acho que ela começa a rodar com um peso mínimo... – disse Sam – No caso, o peso aproximado de duas pessoas...

- Cara, quem é que gosta de transar rodando? Sério! A pessoa não fica tonta? – perguntou Dean que estava visivelmente dopado.

Dean ficou de joelhos na cama, que ainda rodava, e se aproximou de Sam, acabou se desequilibrando e caindo em cima dele. Sam o segurou pelos braços e o fez sentar-se, depois ficou de joelhos na cama.

- É melhor você ficar parado, ok? – disse Sam olhando para o champagne e olhando o rótulo.

Dizia que era afrodisíaco.

Sam já tinha lido em algum lugar que algumas pessoas tinham intolerância a coisas afrodisíacas, era como se fossem atingidas com mais facilidade, e tinha acabado de descobrir que Dean era uma delas.

- Quanto você bebeu? – perguntou Sam tirando a taça da mão de Dean

- Um pouco... Deixa de ser chato, me dá a taça! – pediu Dean tentando pegá-la

- É melhor você ir dormir, não estava com sono? – disse Sam colocando a taça longe do alcance do outro – Como é que faz para parar essa cama...?

- Não! Deixa-aela rodando, é divertido! – disse Dean sorrindo e tentando segurar as mãos de Sam

- Dean, não dá para dormir assim! – disse Sam tentando se soltar, mas Dean estava segurando-o com força

- Eu não quero dormir.

Sam sentiu a temperatura do quarto subir consideravelmente, Dean estava muito inebriado por causa de tanto afrodisíaco que inspirara, talvez fosse por causa disso que estava olhando-o de uma forma diferente.

Só por isso.

- OK, Dean, já chega – disse Sam tentando se soltar mais uma vez

Dean não lhe deu ouvidos, estava sendo guiado por sensações, desejos e o que estava desejando naquele momento não envolvia sono. Ele continuou se aproximando de Sam, atraído pelo cheiro que emanava dele, gostava daquele cheiro.

Sam retrocedia, não ia negar que a parte pervertida de sua mente estava trabalhando freneticamente, mas não tinha coragem de se aproveitar de um momento de embriaguez de seu irmão. Bom, não deveria ter...

Dean segurou firmemente no roupão que Sam usava e o puxou para si, Sam virou o rosto para tentar escapar das investidas do irmão, má idéia, por que Dean mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha depois traçou um linha de beijos por seu pescoço.

- Dean, você não quer fazer isso. – falou a parte consciente que ainda restava em Sam

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Dean olhando-o nos olhos.

Sam viu toda a sua resistência se esvaindo, sabia que era muito errado, por que além de ele ser seu irmão ele estava "bêbado", e Dean nunca ia perdoá-lo por ter se aproveitado dele desse jeito...

Mas como conseguiria fugir? Se passou tanto tempo desejando um momento como aquele?

Era bem verdade que teve que treinar seu autocontrole por todos esses anos, para não deixar nada transparecer, para que ele não percebesse seus olhares quando resolvia andar de cueca pelo quarto, ou para que não visse sua raiva quando ele ficava com alguma mulher que encontrava pelos bares.

Dean pegou pesado e aproveitou o momento de reflexão de Sam, abriu o roupão dele, deixando sua cueca boxer preta à mostra, e passou a mão por sua barriga e costas, Sam sentiu um arrepio intenso percorrer-lhe, aquele era um aviso de que se fossem em frente não haveria volta.

Sam se levantou da cama, não sabia de onde tinha retirado forças, mas conseguiu se afastar o bastante de Dean.

- Dean eu estou falando sério, não quero ouvir você se lamentando depois... – disse Sam recuando até encostar na parede.

- Relaxa Sammy... – disse Dean se aproximando mais ainda – Eu conheço você – disse ele perto do ouvido de Sam – Você quer...

Dean mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Sam e distribuiu beijos torturantes por seu pescoço, o mais novo pensou que a mistura Dean + Afrodisíacos dava um resultado bem perigoso, então o segurou fortemente pelos braços e o jogou fortemente contra a parede oposta.

- Você ainda tem tempo de desistir, sem arrependimentos – disse Sam olhando-o seriamente, ele sabia que Dean não se lembraria de nada que dissesse naquele momento, mas pelo menos Sam se sentiria melhor sabendo que lhe deu uma escolha.

Mas Dean sorriu maliciosamente e deu um leve beijo no queixo do outro, depois mordeu seu lábio inferior, provocando-o.

Sam acabou sucumbindo ao desejo reprimido por tanto tempo, avançou nos lábios de Dean e o beijou com voracidade.

Beijá-lo foi como se seu corpo estivesse acendendo em chamas, sentiu uma espécie de onda elétrica, algo muito forte que tirou o seu fôlego, ele parou de repente e olhou para Dean, descobriu que a culpa que carregou por tanto tempo estava se dissipando, por que, por mais "alto" que Dean estivesse, ele não o beijaria daquele jeito se não quisesse muito.

Dean jogou longe o roupão de Sam e continuou a beijá-lo, o trouxe para mais perto, colando seus corpos totalmente, e eles continuavam o tornando o beijo mais exigente a cada segundo. Sam quase rasgou a regata do outro ao tirá-la, nunca teve muita paciência com roupas, e muito menos agora.

Sam o empurrou mais contra a parede, buscando mais contato, seus corpos estavam tão colados que pareciam se fundir em um só, ele começou a baixar a parte de baixo do pijama de Dean, ele recuou por alguns segundos temendo que o mais velho não gostasse, mas Dean emitiu um som impaciente e Sam entendeu que não deveria ter parado.

Sam nunca tinha sentido seu coração bater tão descompassado, era um misto de excitação e felicidade, tinha medo de acordar a qualquer momento e perceber que tudo não passara de um sonho. Mas Dean estava realmente ali, totalmente entregue nos seus braços, será que era tão errado desejá-lo daquele jeito?

Sam terminou de tirar o short de flanela do outro e descobriu que não era o único excitado ali, ele o segurou pela cintura, o levou até a mesinha onde estavam os morangos.

Dean pegou um morango e molhou na calda de chocolate depois passou na boca do outro e o beijou em seguida, Sam esticou o braço e pegou um dos potes na prateleira, não ia aguentar muito tempo, precisava sentir Dean por inteiro.

Sam o segurou pela cintura e o virou de frente para a mesinha, de costas para si, pegou o pote de lubrificante e colocou um pouco nos dedos, preparou a entrada de Dean e encaixou seu membro pulsante, mas teve calma, não queria que Dean sentisse muita dor.

Sam aproveitou que sua mão ainda estava com lubrificante e começou a masturbar o mais velho, Dean arqueou a cabeça para trás e se aproximou mais de Sam, colando suas costas no peito dele.

Sam começou a penetrá-lo vagarosamente, por mais que quisesse ir mais rápido, Dean agarrou com força as bordas da mesa e inclinou-se inconscientemente para mais contato com a mão de Sam que começava a aumentar seu ritmo.

Sam não conseguia mais se controlar, começou a penetrá-lo mais forte, mais rápido, sua mão também acompanhava seu ritmo, até que atingiu o orgasmo fortemente e foi o que Dean precisou para chegar ao clímax.

Os dois se arrastaram juntos para a cama e Dean se aninhou nos braços de Sam, fitou por alguns segundos os seus olhos e passou o dedo por seu rosto.

- eu amo você. – ele disse com a voz fraca, depois fechou os olhos serenamente.

O mais novo sorriu levemente e o apertou em seus braços.

Sam não sabia como seria quando Dean acordasse, se ele se lembraria e ficaria muito bravo ou se apenas fingiria que nada aconteceu, ele só sabia que nada iria mudar o amor que sentia e que ter tido Dean em seus braços já valeria para o resto de sua vida.

_...E eu te quero tanto, tanto que nem sei dizer_

_E a felicidade pra mim é nunca perder você..._

_Peço para uma estrela, pra te convencer enfim_

_Que eu não sou ninguém sem você e não há você sem mim..._

* * *

_**[1] **__Eu gosto muito dessa expressão que quer dizer "What The Fuck?", nunca consigo arranjar algo em português que a expresse bem o bastante, então resolvi mantê-la originalmente. Seria como "Que porra é essa?"_

_**[2]**__ "Baby venha assumir o controle, tome posse do meu corpo e da minha mente, logo estaremos fazendo isso oh estamos nos sentindo bem, você é o meu remédio, abra a embalagem e me deixe entrar..."___

**N/A**: Minha _primeira Wincest postada, sem Beta-Reader então perdoem qualquer erro, bom, eu posso dizer que demorei muito para postar Wincest mesmo lendo tantas outras fics, é por que sou muito exigente comigo, então... Espero que gostem, e deixem Reviews! ^^_

_#Os trechos no começo e no fim da Fic são da música Por Causa de Você_

_#Olha, eu não tenho nada contra o Marvin Gaye, viu? Eu só acho que o Dean não gostaria dele, por que as músicas são meio bregas e talz..._

_# Eu sempre achei o Sammy beeem selvagem então... Já sabem neah? TopSam!_


End file.
